


Preferences

by YuMe89



Series: Consecrated Ground [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Every place mentioned does exist. I did a bit of research to get it as right as possible ^^'





	1. 1.

They did see each other more often these days. It was a nice change, enjoying the company of one another, without fear of being seen by their Head Offices. Aziraphale had accepted to take a week off and visit Rome of all places. It did bring up a few things he'd rather not think about. He wouldn't put it past Crowley, that he had picked that destination on purpose. 

"Do you think it might be possible, to visit the _Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore_?", Aziraphale asked, as they checked in at the hotel. They traveled as Humans, just for the experience. "And here I thought you'd want to see Vatican City.", the Demon said, smirking. Aziraphale didn't have to know, that Crowley already planned to go to the Basilica with him on a specific day. To be fair, he planned a whole lot ahead, without the Angel noticing the slightest bit. 

Aziraphale sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, you won't be able to walk around for more than five minutes. I wouldn't do that to you." He sounded distressed upon this assumption. 

"Come on, don't look like that, we have to be somewhere.", the Serpent said, snapping his fingers and changing into more comfortable clothes. He wore black linen trousers and a dark grey open-necked shirt, revealing his chesthair and the chain he wore at the beach months ago. His shoes changed into pitchblack snakeskin loafers. Aziraphale blushed and looked anywhere but Crowley, not sure how to categorize the feelings he got.

"I don't know what to wear.", the Angel admitted after a while. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again. "You want me to decide for you?", Crowley asked, watching him carfully with a calculating expression on his face. He rounded his Angel and looked him up and down. 

Aziraphale was unsure, but nodded, following his lover with his eyes, as he moved around. He heard Crowleys fingers snap and closed his eyes, too afraid to look down. The soft material of his new attire felt featherlight and not as warm, as his former outfit had. It was summer after all and hot enough to wear applicable clothes.

He could feel Crowleys breath on his neck, then his hands on both shoulders. "Look at yourself, Angel", he said, turning him towards a big mirror, as he opened his eyes again. They still contrasted eachother, like always, Crowley dark and mysterious and Aziraphale light and open. It didn't look that hideous. To be honest, he felt rather good in it. 

He wore a lightblue shirt, just the first two buttons opened and creme-coloured linen pants. They weren't see-through, thank Heaven, although he now wore brown sandals, showing off his feet. He got the distinct feeling, Crowley had a thing for them. Or maybe it was because they were attached to him, obviously.

"That's not... _bad_ , I guess.", he remarked, wiggling a little around to see every angle of himself.

"Let's go, wouldn't want for you to Fall, just because you're admireing yourself too much.", Crowley said, without real meaning to his words, he wanted to get Aziraphale going. The Demon walked away from his Angel and left their shared stylish hotelroom. 

Aziraphale didn't hesitate and followed his lover, still a bit self-conscious about his unnatural attire. "Where are we going? I thought we were on vacation?", he asked, once he fell into step with Crowley.

"Oh, we are, but I reserved a table for two, didn't want to use a miracle. You did say, we should stay under the radar just for a while. That way, neither Heaven, nor Hell could find us.", it was a rather good lie. Though, they did discuss not overusing their powers, it was just Crowley loving the Human way for things a tad too much, that brought them here. He loved planning and seeing how everything unfolded before him, when it went just the way he wanted it to. Aziraphale didn't have to know that, yet.

Not far from their hotel _Rome Times_ , was a nice restaurant called _Matermatuta_. It was a short walk, as the restaurant was right next to their hotel.

"Oh, dear, this lookes lovely.", Aziraphale said, oviously suprised in the best way possible. Their ambiente was just right up the Angels alley. Thanks to Crowleys careful research. "Thought so, let's go inside.", he said, ushering his friend through the big glassdoors. 

The Angel smelled the air and looked back at Crowley. "Seafood?", he asked. "Yes, thought you'd like it.", he answered, getting Aziraphales trademark fond smile in return. "I do have a craving for it, I must admit."

They were led to a table, ordered white wine at first and studied the menu. Well, Aziraphale studied the menu, Crowley watched his Angel, as he read excited every dish they had. "Oysters?", he asked, a bit taken aback. He should have known, that the Demon was up to no good. "T'is seafood too.", Crowley stated with a shrug, taking a sip of his wine. "They don't have snails though, I'm afraid."

Both of Aziraphales cheeks started to blush at that, as he stared into the menu. "You should have some, I recall you being quite fond of them.", the Demon said. "Yeah, well, it's not the same anymore.", Aziraphale said, a bit wistful. Crowley watched him for a while, calculating, how far he could push his Angel. 

"Oh, come on, it was a figure of spreech back then. Oysters and...female genitals don't have that much in common. Although, they are both a bit slimy at times.", the Serpent remarked, seemingly remembering something. It was stupid to say, he knew the second it slipped from his lips. "....Or so I've been told. Dunno exactly.", he tried to lighten the mood. 

"You don't have to lie, Crowley...I know you experimented.", Aziraphale said and his voice sounded sad. "I-I didn't. I know about everything, sure, but I never felt the desire to _do_ any of it.", he went on. "You're a demon, you're allowed to feel Lust and indulge in such activities. I can't do it, just for the- the _hell of it_. It's one of the seven deadly sins.", the Angel explained furthermore. He was at a point, where he seemed to ramble on and on. 

Crowley stretched over the table and took the Angels hand in his. "It's okay. I don't expect anything of you. I just wanted you to have a taste of something, you once liked so much, that you wanted to tempt me to try it.", his thump caressed Aziraphales palm all the while. 

The Angel looked down, embaressed. "But you said you liked both genders. What if you get bored. More so, if I refuse to do _that_ with you?", his anxiety of being left alone in every word palpable.

"Angel, there is no gender in this whole galaxy, that spikes my interest as much as just being by your side, holding your hand and enjoying your company.", the Demon clarified, desperate for his Angel to understand. 

Their waiter came back and wanted to know, if they had enough time to choose. Like on autopilot, Aziraphale ordered his menu. "Certainly, I'll take the Spigola, _Vino e Rosmarino, vendure a vapore_ and you, dear?", the Angel said, adressing Crowley at the end. "I'll have the _Astice alla Catalana_ and _Ostrica Murgen_." He said this, without as so much of a glance towards the menu. Which earned him a suspicious look from Aziraphale. 

The waiter took their order and went away again. "How did you know their menu, without looking at it?"-"It's called Internet, Angel, you should try it. Lots of information in less than a second available." It was quiet for a while. Both taking sips from their wine every so often. 

"Aziraphale,", Crowley began, getting the Angels attention at once. He didn't use his name very often, he liked to call him Angel. "You are the only one, I have ever felt like this with. You overlooked me and that was fine, for a while, as long as you saw me as a friend. But you have to understand, that there is no one in this whole universe, I'd rather be with, than you."

"I apologize.", Aziraphale said, his eyes a bit glassy. "What for?", asked the confused Demon. The Angel sighed heavy and fiddled with his wineglas. "I was being difficult."

"No, don't say that, everythings fine. Let's just enjoy our meal, when it arrives.", he tried to change the topic. He didn't want his Angel to cry. This was not turning out, as he had planned. Hopefully the next stop would go over way smoother.

They did relish the food, Aziraphale even took Crowley up on his offer on tasting one of his oysters. "They are very good.", he remarked, happy again. "I'm glad you like them.", Crowley said. 

Aziraphale didn't want to have dessert, so they paid and left again. "Where to, next?", the Angel asked, surprising his demonic lover. "Oh, you wily old Serpent, don't think I'm not onto you and your shenanigans."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Crowley said airy and lead them to a taxi stand. They got in and Crowley showed their driver where to go. Aziraphale opened his mouth, but Crowley stopped him. "If you're going to ask, where we're going, I make him turn around instantly." The Angel shut his mouth again and pouted, looking out the window, to distract himself.

It took them a little under twenty minutes to arrive at their destination. "I don't understand.", said Aziraphale, looking at the archway of the door before him. An orange sunshade showing off the Name _Templum Salutis Hammam_ in grey letters. "Is this another restaurant? We just ate.", the Angel said flummoxed. 

"Not everything has to do with food, Angel. This will be a whole other experience for you." They walked past the brick columns and Crowley talked a bit to one of the woman at the reception to their left. Obviously he had booked something in this place too. Aziraphale looked around, trying to figure out, where exactly they were. There was an orange satin curtain parting the hall. Further down, Aziraphale could make out a book, poised on a stand, that seemed to have been a vase before that use.

He went over there and saw, that it was a guestbook. Lots of nice words in different languages, names of people, who had been here, right under it. 

A small and friendly looking women came over to him, Crowley right behind her. "Your husband informed me, that it is your first time in a hammam?", she asked, her voice a soothing tune. "I'm actually not really sure, what a hammam is...?", Aziraphale said, hoping to get a straight answer. "Wait, did you say _husband_?!", he then squeaked, just now realizing what she had said. "Uhm, yes. Mister Crowley said you're married...was that wrong?", she asked, just slightly getting nervous.

"T-That is, well, uhm. We're not actually- uh- quite yet...Can you explain the hammam thingy?", Aziraphale mumbled, didn't know if he should make such a fuss about it now and tried to distract the young woman, Dilek, her nametag revealed.

"It's a bath house, well, the turkish kind. You'll get a scrub down and a massage and well everything. Your...uh husband... partner? booked the whole package for both of you.", she explained, she smiled at the last bit. "Oh, I see...", he said, locking eyes with the Serpent, who shrugged. 

All of them went down to their left and Dilek showed them, where they could undress and put their clothes. Dilek handed them slippers and towels. Aziraphale used his to put around his waist. He didn't feel comfortable being naked. Let alone be naked around Crowley, who seemed to be absolutely at ease with it, seeing as he stood beside Aziraphale, slippers on and nothing else, towel draped over one shoulder.

"This will go anyway, so why bother?", the Demon explained and locking eyes with Aziraphale, after catching him looking. A small smirk blossemed on his face, that he tried to hide. "I-I'm not that comfortable, you know that.", his angelic lover whispered. "I know, but rest assured, you have nothing, they haven't seen before. And they will touch you, just so you know.", Crowley said, looking around and waiting for Dilek to return.

"I gathered as much, as she told me about scrubbing down and a massage.", Aziraphale looked a bit petulant. "Well, you will like it. Trust me.", the Serpent said in a hushed voice. "Trust you?! The last time I got nearly discorporated!", the Angel exclaimed, a tad louder than intendet. "You said it yourself, it was nearly. It didn't acutally happen.", argued his Demon.

Dilek came back and stopped Aziraphale from responding, not that he had anything to say about it anyway. "Please come this way.", she said and showed them a room with romantic lighting and soft music in the background. 

The young woman told them, that she would scrub down one after the other with organic black soap and they were to soak in a tub afterwards. As Aziraphale didn't step forward and won't lose his towel, Crowley volunteered to go first.

It was strange for Aziraphale to watch someone touch the Demon so intimate and still clinically. Most days, the Angel would just miracle himself clean, other time he liked to sit in a well temperated bathtub and soak for a bit, while reading a book he wouldn't mind dropping in the tub.

The whole time Crowley got scrubbed and lethered in soap, he looked at Aziraphale. Obviously checking if his Angel was about to bold. He did know, that it could be too much for his lover and that he would make a quick escape. It was a calculated risk, if he was honest, but Aziraphale, even though he didn't look very excited about the whole process, seemed to store everything he saw away in his memories. 

One other thing came to mind, as he stood there, about to be told to go soak in the tub. He didn't know how to adress it to Aziraphale without Dilek to hear and Miracles were out of question. Some other idea popped into his head. "Did you make an effort?", Crowley said to Aziraphale in a long forgotten angelic language. Aziraphale was taken aback by hearing it from Crowley and just stared at him, to an outsider he looked like someone having a stroke. 

As he came by, he searched for words. "You can still use it?", he countered and got a shrug in return, followed by a look towards his towel. Aziraphale nodded then. If he was true to himself, he hadn't stopped making an effort for centuries. It was so much easier to not worry about it, if the time arised to have it surprisingly. Which had never been the case until now.

It would've been very awkward to explain the nonexistence of genitals on Aziraphale to Dilek, Crowley mused. He sighed, then he was ushered to the tub. Sinking in, he watched Aziraphale like a hawk.

Said prey, let go of his towel and let Dilek scrub him, still looking a bit uneasy, but not searching for any exits. Crowley was sure that that was a good sign. 

Lethered up in soap from top to bottom, Dilek told him to sit next to his husband and wait for her. They had to be there for a while, Dilek seemed to prepare the next few steps in they program. She had closed the door at some point, giving them privacy. 

"So, why can you still speak in angelic tongues?", Aziraphale finally asked, still a bit shocked by that. Crowley shrugged again, making a face like he didn't know. "I just tried it out for the first time." "But how can you know, without actually knowing?", the Angel prompted. 

"I don't know. It just came to me, like a long lost memory. To be honest it hurt my vocal chords a bit.", the Serpent admitted, putting a hand to his throat and rubbing it a bit. The last part concerned Aziraphale deeply. "Crowley! That's alarming, you're not to use it ever again! I mean it. Have Blessings the same effect?", he wanted to know. 

"Kind of, but not really, it's more like a papercut feeling.", Crowley dismissed him. The Angel went into deep thought. "I never experienced pain, while doing your temptations. I don't recall anything at least." "Perks of being damned. You get all the crap noone wants or needs.", Crowley said cynical. Then he catched himself before drifting off into a bad place. "This is supposed to be fun and relaxing. Let's talk about something else."

The Angel studied his face a bit, then:"Husband?"-"Oh, come on! What was wrong with calling us that? We kind of are. Husbands, that is." "Marriage is a Human invention.", Aziraphale countered. "Doesn't make it anything less. I like the meaning of it. _Till death do us part_. Would only happen if Heaven or Hell decide to get rid of us. Otherwise, we really do have forever."

Crowley took Aziraphale hand in his and tried to decipher the Angels mimic. "I guess we do.", he said finally, as if still in deep thought. 

Dilek opened the door. It was time for a mandarine face and body peeling. They got to lay down for that one and Aziraphale could cover his private parts.

"It smells great.", Aziraphale stated, eyes closed and finally relaxing. It took him back to the Globe Theatre, Hamlet being displayed on stage. He remembered Crowleys big smile, as they were 'mistaken' for friends, even though they had wanted to keep a low profile. 

Aziraphale was sure, that Crowley was completely unaware of how happy and smug he had looked in that moment. It seemed, that he was unable to stop smiling. The Angel had to admit, that he had wanted the actor to back off, as he asked Crowley what he thought about the play.

And as he offered to miracle Hamlet into a success, he wanted to grab Crowley and kiss him right away. That moment had scared Aziraphale deeply. 

Next on their agenda was a hair mask with rhassoul. It was strange to put mud in someones hair, but it did feel okay, neither great nor unpleasent. Aziraphale had to suppress a laugh, as he looked at Crowley, who glared at him. "Don't.", he warned.

For his peeling, Crowley had explained Dilek, that his eyes were injured, hence the glasses and that his eyes looked that way because his iris is broken. Dilek didn't seemed interested or shocked. Aziraphale got the impression, that Dilek didn't really look at them. She was a professional at what she did.

The good thing was, that Crowley could leave his glasses off from now on. Dilek applied red and green clay to their face and body, in their next step. 

She left the room shortly after it. The clay needed to dry up a bit. "Thank you.", Aziraphale said to Crowley out of the blue. "Hm?"

"I said: Thank you. At first I was sceptic and uhm, afraid of being touched, but this feels really great.", the Angel murmured a little louder, his face mask started to dry up.

"Says the Angel looking like a mudmonster.", countered Crowley, he felt uneasy when being thanked. It made Aziraphale laugh contrary to what the Demon had thought would be the response. "You're right, but as a mudmonster yourself, maybe you know what I mean."

It was quiet. Not in an unpleasend way. Time went by and Dilek hosed them off of clay and showed them to another room. Whirlpool inside. It smelled earthly and distinctly like flowers. He was remembered of Eden, not that he hadn't had those episodes more often on Earth, but in this way, it was nearly overwhelming. 

They got in and leaned back, just to be left alone again. Sitting on opposite sides, Crowley watched Aziraphales face closely. The Angel had shut his eyes. His lover gave him a few minutes, before he nudged his foot with his own. "What?", Aziraphale said a bit offended. He was finally appreciating the perks of a Whirlpool. The jets hit just the right spots on his back.

"Nothing.", was the response, but Crowley moved towards him, slowley and chose to sit beside him now. The Angel watched his every move. "Can I kiss you?", the Serpent asked. His face unusually open whithout his dark sunglasses. 

"I don't know if you _can_ , but you're welcome to do so.", Aziraphale said, just to be a bit petty, for the interruption a moment ago. Crowley took his Angels chin in one hand and directed his face just a bit towards himself, closing the gap with a tender kiss. His hand left Aziraphale chin and rested on the Angels chest. 

Their kiss deepened, until Crowley broke it suddenly. "We should stop.", his voice hoarse. "Why?", was all Aziraphale could manage. The Serpent inclined his head to the side, studying his lovers face. "Because we're not alone for long.", he said, backing away slowley, just to be pulled back by Aziraphale.

Being the one to initiate the kiss, Aziraphale got a bit brisker. He even dared to touch Crowleys shoulder, sliding down to his hand, suddenly feeling like he had to grip it for dear life. Their kiss got a bit dirty, as the Demon sucked on Aziraphale tongue, resulting in him sprouting his wings. "Oh dear...", he said breathless. "Maybe you were right."

Just as Crowley had slid back to the other side, giving Aziraphale room to sort his wings out, Dilek opened the door. Telling them, that she was about to take them to a relaxation room, where tea and fruits will be served. Both of them took the offered bathrobes and put them on. 

The Angel had still a solid blush going strong on his cheeks, as he followed Dilek and Crowley out of the room. He had been embarressed to be so affected by a kiss. 

"Are you not feeling well?", Dilek asked him and Aziraphale stuttered for a bit, then:"Uhm, I'm good." Crowley let out a single loud laugh. "Yeah, he's feeling great. Don't worry.", this statement was followed by a wink and smirk towards Dilek.

The young woman seemend to get a bit flustered and went away the second they ordered their tea.

They both exchanged looks over their tea. Unusually quiet. Aziraphale happily digged into the fruit display they were given. "These are all great. You have to try them.", the Angel said and took another bite of the honey melon slice in his hand. 

Crowley beside him just tasted Aziraphales lips and licked his own afterwards. "Not bad."

"Crowley.", it was a warning. The Angel blushed again. "We should not...do this _here_.", he insisted. "It's as good a place as any...", the Demon shrugged unfazed. Taking one of the strawberrys and Aziraphale was not sure how he did it, but it looked obscene, how Crowley took a bite of it.

"I don't want to...have them pop out again.", he finally admitted. The Serpent licked his fingers clean, holding Aziraphale stare. "That would be very...inconveniend, wouldn't it? Something popping up, sorry, I meant out.", he dared. 

Folding his hands over his tighs, he stared down at them. He couldn't possibly be tempted by Crowley. Going down that road, would lead to an unpredictable outcome. Unsafe for humans present.

"Stop it.", he said in a hushed voice, hearing Dileks footsteps coming near.

She told them, that Hannah was going to perform an oriental face cleaning, followed up by a shea butter massage from Antonio.

They left the building feeling soft and smelling nicely. Crowley hailed them a cab and they went back to their hotel. 

Dilek and Hannah checked the rooms and cleaned them after their latest customers. As Dilek tidied the Whirlpool room, she noticed a soft white feather beside it and picked it up.

The moment she touched it, an overflowing feeling of being loved filled her completely. She had been sad for so long, that she started to cry, as she began to sense just how bad she had been feeling before, on the verge of giving up. The difference was overwhelming.

She tucked the feather in her pocket until her workday was over. Back at home, she took a unused jewelery box and laid the feather inside. Dilek didn't know it yet, but it would be kept in her family for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every place mentioned does exist. I did a bit of research to get it as right as possible ^^'


	2. 2.

In their hotelroom, Crowley and Aziraphale underwent their routine, drinking wine from roomservice. "Is it okay, if I read, while you're sleeping?", Aziraphale said suddenly breaking the silence. He was starting to feel anxious again, more and more, as he look at the kingsize bed from time to time.

The Angel rarely slept or lied down, his small bed in the room he rented above his bookshop really just existed to hold up appeariences. Crowley hid his disappointment behind the wineglass. He had hoped to at least cuddle his Angel and drift off into a nice slumber.

"Ngh-sss-ah- It'sss okay. I guessss.", he aimed for non-committal and landed hard on crestfallen. He took a huge gulp of his wine and refilled it rather quickley. Aziraphale felt responsible for how Crowley felt at the moment. "I-I could sit on the bed and read there, if the light doesn't bother you."

"Well, then, uh, I'm gonna go lie down. T's been a long day and all.", the Demon said and changed into pajama pants, before falling face first into the soft pillow. Seeming to be instantly asleep.

Aziraphale downed the rest of his wine and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing into longsleeved tartan pajamas. Preparing himself to climb into bed with Crowley. He didn't even know, why he was so nervous about it. The Demon didn't pressure him into anything.

Okay, that was not true, he was a bit afraid of his own actions. Crowley was so tempting for him, without even meaning to. The Angel looked up, helpless. "Almighty, what am I going to do?"

Suddenly the door of his bathroom opened and there was light shining onto the bedside next to Crowley for a short while. "Oh sugar...", he said, swearing was not one of his strong suits. 

Obviously, the Almighty wanted him to get into bed with his demonic lover. His face went red, as he walked over to their kingsize bed. He sat down slowley, not to wake his sleeping friend and took his book in hand. He started to read, but his eyes drifted over to his lover more often than not. At some point he gave up and watched Crowley sleep. His fingers itched to touch the auburn hair.

Crowley lay just inches away from him, curled up on his side and facing Aziraphale. The blond Angel dared to move his hand towards his lovers head. Maybe the Almighty had given him Her blessing and anything he did was absolutely okay with Her.

His fingers sank into the soft hair and he started to slowley caress his lover. It felt nice to touch him like this and he smiled without even noticing. Crowleys eyelids fluttered open after a few moments and suddenly yellow snake eyes stared at him. Aziraphale didn't stop stroking his Demons hair, staring right back. He saw Crowley gulping. "Lie down with me.", he said, not as a demand or even a plea, more like a suggestion. 

The Angel, who had been propped up against the headboard, sank down onto the matress, mirroring Crowley, who changed his position, to lie on his back. He patted his naked chest and draped his arm over Aziraphales head. "Come here."

Like a shy, nervous animal, Aziraphale complied and lay his head onto Crowley chest. With every breath he took, he smelled shea butter and something else, something distinctly Crowley. A bit like burnt timber and a rainy day. "This is nice.", he said, his right hand lay next to his head, unmoving, just feeling the heat coming off of his lover.

Crowleys arm pulled him closer and he buried his nose in Aziraphales hair. With a light kiss on his forehead, he closed his eyes again. "Yeah."

The Angel started to drift off, something he hadn't done in what felt like an eternity and had been a few thousand years in reality.

Still tangled up in eachother, he woke up first in the morning. Or so he thought. "Slept well, Angel?", he heard Crowleys sleep heavy voice. "Perfect.", he answered, turning his head, so he could look up and face his lover. Who seemed to dose off from time to time. His eyes were halflidded, as he looked at Aziraphale. Crowleys hair was a mess, auburn strads standing up in all directions. 

Aziraphale tried to tame it by carding his fingers through it a bit. He made it worse. "I could get used to this.", Crowley said, his whole face practically screamed 'I love you!' as he looked at his Angel.

The blonde Angel broke their eyecontact, to lay back down. He pressed a soft kiss onto Crowleys shoulder. "Me too.", he said. 

And so it went on the next day and the day after that. They visited popular tourist places. Most of the time Crowley made photos of Aziraphale, without him even noticing. Even though he did invent selfies, he wasn't fond of taking pictures of himself. 

On their last day in Rome, Crowley went to the _Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore_ with Aziraphale, like he promised, planned. Same thing. Crowley had to buck up, while being there. His feet felt like standing in overheated sand. They had managed to get there in time for the Mass of the Dedication of Santa Maria Maggiore.

All of Crowleys instincts told him to get out and as far away as possible, but he would be damned, well more so than ever, if he left now. He watched his Angel marvel in the beautiful architecture and Mass. Then it began, white rose petals fell down from the roof, but Crowley didn't look at them, he stared at Aziraphales face, completely in awe with what was going on before him. 

"Oh, my dear boy, this is absolutely beautiful.", he said, taking Crowleys hand in his, without even really noticing what he did. "Did you plan for us, to see this?", he asked, looking over to his lover, who shrugged, as if to downplay it all.

They stood to close, that one petal landed on Aziraphale head. The Demon took it off and put it in his pocket. "We can go now, dear. I know this has to be painful for you, standing so still.", the Angel said, smiling fondly at Crowley, who just nodded and lead the way out. 

Once they were a good distance away, Crowley released a breath he didn't knew he had held. "Let's not do this ever again.", the Demon said, still shuffling around.

"Maybe you could just shrink yourself small enough to fit in one of my pockets.", Aziraphale mused. Demons were after all, not bound by any physics and could be as tall or small as they wanted. 

A long moment of silence followed. "Why didn't you say this before?", Crowley said finally, a tad bit annoyed. But more with himself, than with Aziraphale.

"Dear, I thought you knew this."-"Yes, of course, but it didn't came to mind, damn it."

Aziraphale fiddled with his shirt, trying to smooth it and watched around nervously. "Are you mad at me?", he asked, a little distressed. "No, no, nononono. I'm not mad at you. I'm just...mad at myself.", Crowley reassured him, taking the Angels hand in his, patting it absendmindly.

"Oh, good. Uhm, should we get some icecream?", Aziraphale asked, motioning to an icecream parlor. "Yeah, but not there.", Crowley said, motioning for Aziraphale to follow him.

They got on a bus, obviously Crowley knew exactly where they were going. It took them at least an hour and the way from the busstation to the icecream café called _Nova di Latte_ a few minutes walk. 

"This is supposed to be the best icecream in Rome.", Crowley declared. Aziraphale took his time choosing a flavor, decided to try his favorite vanilla and today something new: chocolate. Crowley chose amarena cherry gelato. 

Licking away on their icecream cones, they walked through the city. Savoring every moment together and talking about how things have changed, since they both had been here. 

Eventuelly they ended up at the Trevi Fountain. It was getting dark and installed lights illuminated the fountain. "The last time we were here, this wasn't.", Aziraphale remarked, getting a raised eyebrow from Crowley. "Angel, this was built around the 17th century. The last time we met here, it was 41 A.D., obviously it wasn't here then."

Aziraphale pouted, then he pointed up. "There are angels on top. Wouldn't it be funny if it were us?" Crowley searched his pockets and sighed. "I'm not an angel." He found what he had sought out and flipped a pound into the fountain. "Whatever did you that for?", the Angel asked irritated.

"A myth says, if you put a coin in the fountain, you'll come back to rome one day, with the person you're here at the moment.", Crowley explaint, trying to look cool and collected. "Oh.", Aziraphale said and miracled a pound himself. "Better double the luck, then.", he said, as he threw it into the fountain, looking back at Crowley with a loving smile after doing so.

The Demon took a hesitant step towards Aziraphale. "I-", he started, but was stopped by his Angel. "I know. Believe me, I know. All this, what you've done, where you took me...this vacation was perfect. I feel the same way about you.", Aziraphale knew, that positive words sometimes caused his demon pain. Words like Love. And the deeper and stronger he felt about them, the more pain they caused. He didn't want that. They just had to find other ways to tell eachother how they felt.

Aziraphale got a watery, but fond smile in return, right before those lips touched his own.


End file.
